An Honest Mistake
by BaeHalstead
Summary: Erin's first day of college doesn't go as planned when the guy she thinks is her new roommate's boyfriend turns out to be the RA of her dorm. AU, but still fun Linstead! :) One Shot.


**A/N: I'm back with yet another one shot! This one is 100% AU based off a tumblr post Nicole reblogged. My main struggle here was making Jay not seem like an ass towards the beginning, so if he does, I apologize now. It wasn't my original intention for that to play out the way it did, it just sorta happened. Also, gold star for anyone who can tell me who Jay's roommate is! Enjoy! :)**

Erin Lindsay sighs to herself as she unpacks the final one of her boxes. Taking a step back, she looks over the work she'd gotten done in just a few hours. Her bed was made, desk was set up, and her walls were decorated. She glances at her roommate's empty side of the dorm room, and wonders when she'll arriving. She's breathing heavily after moving most of her belongings across the country and into her dorm alone. She had refused help from anyone in her family. She was an adult, she wanted to break free.

Hearing a knock on her door, she walked the short distance from her bed to the doorway and opened it. She was met with a sparkling pair of sea green eyes on the face of a man who was tall and toned. Suddenly, she felt very self conscious with her messy bun and baggy sweats she wore to orientation that morning. "Um, hi." She spoke timidly.

He smirked down at her before speaking, "Hey. I'm looking for Megan."

Her shoulders sank as she realized that the hunk in front of her belonged to her missing roommate. "Oh, she's not here yet. But you can come in and wait if you want."

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and snuck a peek over her shoulder, "Yeah, okay." Erin stepped to the side and let him in, then shut the door behind him. "I'm Jay, by the way."

After clearing her throat, Erin responded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Erin." She rubbed her hands together and takes a couple steps forward. "Megan's side is that one, obviously." Erin stated, motioning to the empty side of the room.

Jay nodded his head in acknowledgement, but didn't move from his stance in the center of the room.

The pair stood in an awkward silence for quite some time. "Um, I'm gonna take a shower. You can stay and wait for her, I don't really care." She let out a breathy laugh, grabbed a towel, and finally made her way to the bathroom that connected her dorm with the one next door. She was hoping that while she was in the shower, either he would leave or Megan would show up.

Steam filled the room as Erin opened the door to her dorm, wearing only a towel. She'd always hated getting dressed immediately after showers; her roommate was going to have to live with seeing her half naked. She gasped when she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Jay lying on her bed, his boxer briefs being the only thing covering his body. "Oh my god!" She shouted, covering her eyes with both hands.

Jay jumped up from the bed in a confused rush, "Crap. I'm sorry." He mumbled, searching the ground for his discarded articles of clothing.

Her towel had loosened a bit at her swift movement, and fell to the floor. She immediately picked it up from the ground and refastened it around her upper body. Hastily, she walked towards her closet and pulled out a dress that she could easily slip on, and hoped he had missed the towel incident. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shrieked, as she desperately clothed her naked body.

Jay, who was in the midst of putting on his pants, was at a loss for words, "I-, I thought-" He stuttered.

"You thought what? 'Hey my girlfriend isn't here yet so maybe I can bang her new roommate!' You've got a pretty twisted mind, bucko!" She said sarcastically. His brows furrowed the second the word 'girlfriend' came out of her mouth, and he started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Erin said in annoyance.

He took a step towards her and immediately she stepped back, "You thought Megan is my girlfriend?"

Erin scrunched her face in act of confusion, "Clearly! You were looking for her, I just assumed-"

He stepped towards her again, though this time she didn't step away. "You assumed, wrong. I'm the RA for your floor. I was looking for Megan because she didn't show up for orientation this morning." Jay now stood right in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, and Erin's breathing was heavy.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to rebuttal, "Oh." She gulped, "That still doesn't explain why you took off your clothes and ended up on my bed."

Jay closed his eyes, slowly opening them, he looked into her hazel orbs, "Yeah that was a dick move. I just thought since you invited me in… then went to shower; I kinda figured you were into me."

She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. Tugging on her bottom lip she came to a realization, "I thought RA's weren't allowed to sleep with the tenants?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders and leaned into her ear, "Rules are meant to be broken, sweetie." He whispered, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "Tell Megan to drop by my dorm if she ever shows up; room 312." He winked, and without another word, he left Erin's dorm room.

* * *

The following day, Erin was awoken with a commotion in the room in the early hours of the morning. As her eyes adjusted to the light that had been flicked on, she noticed a figure stumbling through her small dorm room. "Sorry." She heard, "Go back to sleep." But is was already too late, as Erin had already adapted to being awake.

"Are you Megan?" She asked groggily, she really wasn't fond of being awakened at 5 in the morning, and if this was going to be her life for the next year, she was definitely not okay with it. Common courtesy was at the top of Erin's list of roommate requirements.

"No, my name is Ashley. I got a phone call last night saying there was an open room in this dorm. I was at the top of the waiting list, I couldn't turn it down." Erin was lucky enough to get a room in the most wanted dorm for freshmen and sophomores. It was brand new, only being built about 3 years back, and each dorm had its own bathroom, in comparison to the other freshmen dorms with community showers and toilets. "Sorry to bother you, I guess I should have waited a few hours; I was just so excited! I couldn't sleep thinking about it. What's your name?"

Erin didn't answer as she puckered her lips and got out of bed. Grabbing a sweatshirt from her closet, she angrily left the room and started down the hallway, with one distinct number in mind.

Upon reaching the room 312, she banged on the door with aggression, and crossed her arms as she waited for it to open.

Moments later, the door swung open, only Jay wasn't on the other side of it. His roommate, she assumed, was as equally attractive as Jay was, and every bit of anger that had built up on the way over completely vanished at the sight of him. "Who are you?" He asked with a heavy Australian accent.

She could barely breathe, let alone speak. "Jay, I need to see Jay." After a long silence, the words finally escaped her lips.

The man in front of her grinned, and called out for his roommate, "Hey Halstead, some girl is here to see you." He walked away from the door and settled himself in his bed, giving Erin a minute to gain composure while she waited for Jay.

All composure was lost again when Jay approached the doorway, shirtless. "Couldn't stay away, could you?" He smirked, "Change your mind?"

"Not why I'm here." She tilted her head and stormed past him, into his dorm. "How come I wasn't informed that I was getting a new roommate? Megan and I matched up perfectly; that's why we picked each other! This Allison girl doesn't know the first thing about human decency, and frankly, I don't think I can live with her." She barked, keeping a hushed tone as it was 5am and there were technically two more days of summer left.

"You got a new roommate?" Jay questioned, looking through some papers on his desk. "I got in touch with housing and gave 'em the list of names that didn't show up, but other than that, I have no control over the situation. I'm sorry." He was being genuine, Erin could see it in his eyes, but, being a guy, he had to go and ruin it, "You know, if you don't wanna crash over there, I think there's some extra room in my bed. Rob can keep a secret."

"You're an ass." She scoffed, and began to make her way out of his dorm, but was stopped by a slight tug on her arm.

"Wait, I'll see what I can do about this, alright? Just give me some time, and we'll work something out." Erin nods her head, and removing her arm from his loose grip, quietly thanks him.

* * *

She sat on her bed, effortlessly flipping through some random gossip magazine a couple hours later that morning. Her new roommate had come up to her a few times, trying to make conversation, but Erin wasn't having any of it, and brushed off every one of her attempts.

After what seemed like ages, she finally heard the pounding on the door. "I got it!" She called out to Ashley. She practically jumped up from her bed and ran to their door, "Nice to see you clothed." She joked as she stepped aside to let him in. "Any news?" She asked, hopefully.

Jay shook his head and her face completely fell, "There's nothing I can do. I mentioned it to the board though, and they told me if any rooms become available, you'll be the first to know. Well, me technically - but I think I could let you in on the secret." He laughed, leaning against the bathroom doorway. He took a look around and noticed how different the new roommate's style was from Erin's. While Erin's half of the room looked clutter-free and polished, her roommate's was a disaster of colors and posters completely blocking any view of actual wall. "You wanna get out of here? Get a coffee? I could give you a tour of campus." He suggested.

"A tour of the campus, like I haven't had enough of those already." She chuckled, "But I could definitely go for some coffee right now." She put on the closest pair of shoes she could find and followed Jay out of the dorm room, locking it behind her.

On their way out of the building, they ran into Ashley, who was making yet another trip to her car to collect more of her things. "Erin! Are you leaving? When do you think you'll be back? I was hoping you'd help me with a couple of things." She balanced the box on her hip as she babbled on.

"Oh, I don't really know how long we'll be. Jay here is going to give me an exclusive campus tour." She said with a wink in Jay's direction.

She looked disappointed, and Erin felt a little bit sad for ditching her roommate, but it's not like she was obligated to be her best friend. "Alright, well, have fun with your boyfriend I guess." Ashley shrugged her shoulders and continued her way down the hall.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled after her, "Technically he isn't even a friend!"

"Ouch, that hurt." Jay said, putting a hand over his heart and feigning sadness. "I guess you're gonna have to buy your own coffee now."

Erin playfully punched his arm and giggled, "Shut up."

While they drank their coffee, they got to know a little bit about each other; and the more she got to know Jay, the more she wanted to rip off all of his clothes. His personality and background were just as stunning as his outside.

As Jay pulled into the parking garage at the dorms, Erin felt a rush of anxiety pass through her. She didn't want this moment to end. So, as soon as he turned the car off, Erin unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards him. "Thanks for the coffee." She said huskily, leaning against the center console.

"You deserve it, sorry about the whole roommate thing again. You know if I could change it I would, right?" He turned his head towards her, and finally noticed how short the distance between them was.

Erin nodded her head, and rested her hand on his thigh. "Yeah I get it. And you know, I'm starting to regret my decision to not stay with you." She whispered into his ear.

Jay gulped, "Oh yeah? I think that could be arranged." He softly said. "But you declined, so I guess we'll never know." He said, removing her hand from his thigh and exiting the vehicle.

Erin was left hot and bothered, but quickly put herself together and joined Jay on the walk into the building. When she was close enough, Jay linked their hands together and lead them into the dorms.

They briskly walked through the near empty hallway and into the stairwell. As soon as the door was shut, Jay shoved her against the brick wall and matted their lips together. It was all a haze as tongues fought for dominance and hands explored every inch of one another's bodies. Eventually, Erin remembered where they were, and forced their mouths apart. "Not here." She muttered, out of breath. "Anyone could walk in." She lightly pushed him off of her and grabbed his hand again. "Do you think your roommate is home?" She asked him.

Jay ran his free hand over his face and thought about it, "I dunno, maybe. He said he'd be going over to his girlfriend's today, but didn't say when."

"Mmm."

"No harm in checking, right?" He reasoned. He clasped his other hand on their joined ones and the pair raced up the stairs to the third floor. They speed walked down the hall and their lips were attached again the minute they reached Jay's door. He dug through his pockets in search of his keys, and once he found them, struggled to unlock the door. They parted upon entering the threshold, but after finding it empty, Erin's legs were around his waist. Clothes were quickly discarded all throughout the room, and Jay grabbed a condom from his bedside table.

He was hard in an instant, and as his lips moved from her lips to neck, he slowly penetrated himself into her. She let out a whimper as the initial shock passed through her body, but her whimpers were quickly replaced with moans when the shock became pleasure. They were both coming after several thrusts and pumps and kisses.

"That's never happened before." Erin said breathlessly when Jay rolled off of her.

"What? An orgasm?" He questioned, wiping off the thin layer of sweat that glistened on his forehead.

She wordlessly nodded, the first sentence was hard enough for her to let out.

He rolled back on top of her and gave her a slow, passionate kiss, "I guess it's a good thing Megan never showed, huh?"


End file.
